DigiPanic!
by Digital Reborn Revolution
Summary: The first encounters that Tsuna and his friends had with digimon long before they were chosen as Digidestined. AU X-OVER OneShot Series
1. Tsuna's First Encounter

**Tsuna's First Encounter**

Four-year-old Tsunayoshi Sawada was playing alone in a park not too far from his house. He hadn't been alone the entire time of course, at first there had been other kids that he had tried to play with. It lasted a whole five minuets before they got tired of how klutzy and useless he was and went off to play else where together thus leaving cute little Tsuna behind because he wasn't invited.

Now Tsuna was really wishing that he had decided to stay home rather then go out like his mother had told him to. Then he wouldn't have left his favorite ball behind as he ran away, or tried to, from a big scary bug monster.

It was terrifying, and wouldn't leave the poor boy alone! After tripping and falling flat on his face for the umpteenth time little Tsuna finally heard some grown ups! Scrambling to his feet as he heard the scary bug monster roar urging him to run for the grown ups.

Little Tsuna had almost gotten to the grown ups when he tripped and fell again. This time the four year old looked ready to cry when he sat back up. Why did he have to be so clumsy? What did the world have against him! He was cute, and a good boy, and always tried his hardest!

The boy yelped when he saw more monsters, and these ones were coming from in front of him! There was a dinosaur, and a flying lady that was coming towards him. Tsuna was too terrified to notice that there were a few other monsters that were fighting other monsters.

The dinosaur and the flying lady kept getting closer, and closer, and finally Tsuna covered his head with his hands and cried. There was a whoosh of air that came form the two monsters passing him and Tsuna blinked, and sniffled in confusion.

They weren't going to hurt him? But the bug monster sure seemed to want to...

Tsuna was about to twist around and see whet was going on when he heard, and saw, two people running over. They seemed to exchange words, and the red haired frowned and pointed at Tsuna. The blonde grown up nodded and split away from the red head, heading straight for Tsuna.

The boy stared at them with wide eyes. When the blonde came over Tsuna started to drop his arms from his head, only to jump and cover his head again when someone shouted "Down!"

The next thing Tsuna knew the blonde grown up was kneeling in front of him, and holding something out with one of his arms that made it kind of dark. Tsuna blinked and looked up at the grown up, who smiled down at him.

Tsuna gasped, his eyes were _orange_.

"Are you alright?" He asked Tsuna. In response Tsuna nodded his head as he stared at the blonde. The grown up chuckled and stood as he patted little Tsuna on the head.

Tsuna sat where he was for a moment, before he climbed to his feet. The man standing with him was tall in Tsuna's opinion, but compared to the red head he was kind of short. He was wearing what Tsuna remembered his mom said was a suit, and over that was a long cape that was hiding Tsuna for now. The boy wrapped his small hands around part of the cape and peeked out from behind it only to see the dinosaur, and the flying lady fighting the bug monster. Tsuna gasped at the sight making the man look down at him and pat his head again.

"Greymon, let's make this fast. I want to get this boy home as well." He called.

Tsuna had thought the orange-eyed man had been speaking to the red haired man, but the dinosaur growled and shot a fireball at the bug monster.

"Sure Giotto, and let's stop for McDonalds on the way." It replied. It's voice made the boy squeak, and pull the cape that the man, Giotto apparently, was wearing closer to him.

Giotto just laughed again, "Now, we don't have time for that as well." He replied.

"Is that the only thing you think of?" The red head asked walking over. "Will we have enough time to return the kid?" He asked. Tsuna looked up at him and his impossibly big eyes got even bigger. This man had red eyes that matched his hair, and a tattoo on the side of his face.

"Mmhm, yes we should G. Kuwagamon is just about done as it is." Giotto commented mildly.

He knelt next to Tsuna again, "What's your name? Can you tell me where you live?" He asked. Tsuna blinked at him and shook his head.

"Look brat, if you don't say we can't take you home." The red head, G, said sounding a little irritated.

Tsuna looked at the ground, the bug monster gave one last really loud roar as it was defeated and the boy squeaked, hugging the nearest person, which happened to be Giotto. "S-Sawada!" He squeaked.

Both men blinked at Tsuna and G looked over to where the digimon were, as Giotto smiled at the boy. "Which way is your house Sawada-kun?" He asked.

Tsuna spared a hand to point in the direction he had come from. Giotto swallowed another laugh at the boy, he was really too cute. Picking the boy up Giotto stood, and looked down. When Tsuna looked down he saw a small orange dinosaur. Well by small Tsuna meant his size.

"Agumon, good work. Go ahead and return with Asari and Knuckle. G and I have to return this child." He instructed.

"But, I want McDonalds! I'm starving!" The little dinosaur spoke and Tsuna squeaked and buried his face against Giotto.

"Now Agumon, we don't have that much time. You can get something when you get back to the digital world. Now go please." Tsuna heard Giotto say.

A sigh came from the little dinosaur and Tsuna peeked at it with one very wide brown eye. That wide brow eye got wider when the flying lady he had seen before stepped up behind the little dinosaur. "I'll make sure he goes Giotto-san."

"Mmhm, thank you D'Arcmon. Come on G, we're gonna go take the boy back." Giotto said cheerfully.

Tsuna heard G sigh and saw him fallow Giotto who carried him away smiling.

"Sawada-kun, you'll have to tell us when we get to your house ok?" Giotto asked. Tsuna nodded, but he could already feel his eyes starting to close as he was carried away.

Tsuna wouldn't be awake when the two handsome men returned him to his mother, and home. When Tsuna woke up later he thought it had all been a dream.

A vary scary dream for the most part, but a dream none the less. When he told his mother about it she smiled and praised him for his wonderful imagination, not mention that the two men form it had really brought him back home from playing.

So Tsuna went on thinking that it was just a dream, and like all dreams the brunette eventually forgot about what had happened that day, not knowing that it was in fact a life changing encounter.

* * *

**a/n :: **_So this was an interlude in the story on my other account. I made a few edits, and extended the ending just a little. DigiPanic! is actually going to be all one shots of how Tsuna and friends first encountered digimon. Hopefully they'll all be enjoyable to read, and fairly cute. If you have any requests please let me know! The only catch is that they must be form Tsuna's cannon Family. So like Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru, Kyoko, ect. Any of them are fine, heck I'll even do one for Dino if you want. _

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this!_

**_Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._**

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that. The same goes for Digimon._


	2. Haru's First Encounter : Part 1

**Haru's First Encounter**

**Part 1**

Believe it or not Haru Miura didn't always have an obsession with odd-looking cosplay. In fact this obsession with costumes didn't start until she was about six.

Little six-year-old Haru had fallen asleep on the couch while reading her favorite picture book while her parents watched TV. Not wanting to disturb their sleeping daughter her mother put a blanket over Haru, and carefully removed the book before they went to bed them selves.

Her parents were in their bedroom with the door closed as they went to bed them selves when the TV magically turned on, showing a fuzzy snow filled screen. Though what managed to wake little Haru up was the static coming form it, that sounded suspiciously like someone asking her to play with it…

Though she was really wake Haru thought she was dreaming, and didn't hesitate to climb off of the couch and walk over to the TV. Tilting her head slightly at the TV she blinked her big brown eyes at it.

"P-Pla… -th… -e! –et's play…!" The voice from the Tv said through the soft static, only parts of its message being heard.

"Hahi?" Haru questioned quietly, using her own made up word. Shaking her head she reached out to turn the TV off, how ever as soon as her hand touched it the voice became clear, and the screen glowed white.

"Let's play!"

And then, just like magic, six-year-old Haru disappeared from the living room of her own home in the bright light from the TV.

* * *

A/N : Alright, I now this is short, but like the title says this is only part one for Haru~ I'll be getting part two up very soon. Though... You would not believe how much of a creeper I felt like when I was typing this. XD It totally didn't help that I was listening to Mukuro, and Byakuran's character songs either. XD Ku Fufu no Fu, and Parade helped to create this... Anyways I'll have part two up soon!

Also I would like to say Happy Birthday Haru! Congratulations for being another year older, but still staying 14 in cannon. XD

**_Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._**

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that. The same goes for Digimon._


	3. Yamamoto's First Encounter : Part 1

**Yamamoto's First Encounter**

**Part 1**

Takeshi Yamamoto was not the brightest bulb in the box. It wasn't to say he that was stupid, because he isn't; he just tended to seem little dense most of the time. Yamamoto was always like this even at the young age of six.

This particular night one brave little Yamamoto had stayed up and watched scary movies with his dad. Though he insisted that he didn't find the movies scary ("I just got surprised pops!") Takeshi did insist on sleeping in the living room rather then his own bedroom, much to his father's amusement.

So, grabbing a blanket and pillow form his bedroom Yamamoto "camped out" in the living room, turning the TV onto some random sports channel. He was just about to fall asleep when it suddenly went to static, making him freeze in his futon.

"P-Pla… -th… -e! –et's play…!" What sounded like a little kid could faintly be heard over the static.

Six-year-old Yamamoto blinked and slowly sat up, turning his head to look at the TV that was now "snowed out". How ever if he squinted Yamamoto could see some sort of shape behind it.

"N- …. Dangr- … on't come … Takeshi…" A second voice said making the six–year-old blink and climb out of his futon.

"P-Play… -th… -e!" The child's voice repeated.

Yamamoto blinked, "Play?" He questioned quietly. He loved games, and playing them with others. Making a face he shook his head, and reached out to turn the TV off, only to pause when a third voice came through the TV much stronger then the first two.

"I-I wanna go ho-home! Ha-Haru doesn't like it here!" It was a little girl's voice, and she sounded like she was crying.

He hated it when girls cried…

Looking around to make sure his father hadn't woken up Yamamoto stepped closer to the TV feeling a little silly as he said, "Hello? Is someone in there?"

Nothing, Yamamoto got no response from any of the three TV voices. Sighing Yamamoto reached out to turn the TV off. How ever as soon as his hand touched it the child's voice became clear, and the screen glowed white.

"Let's play!"

And then, just like magic, six-year-old Takeshi Yamamoto disappeared from the living room of his own home in the bright light from the TV.

* * *

**A/N :** And there's Yamamoto's Part 1! Which, though almost exactly like Haru's is longer... ^^;; Oh well, he IS one of the digidestined, while Haru is just a tamer. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this, part two will be coming up soon I promise!

As a little side note I am looking for a Beta for this series, because I can't always catch all of my mistakes. So if anyone is interested let me know!

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that. The same goes for Digimon._

**_Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._**


	4. Haru and Yamamoto : Part 2

**Haru and Yamamoto's Frist Encounter**

**Part 2**

Haru was not having fun any more.

At first she didn't mind being magically taken out of her home since she was sure she was dreaming. Not to mention the forest she found her self in was pretty, and green. Haru almost felt like Snow White because of the forest, but she figured this was more of an Alice in Wonderland dream considering that she was in a forest that was filled with random and useless road signs…

Six-year-old Haru didn't realize that there would be monsters in this dream forest though… She figured it out quick enough though when a very large, very scary spider monster was chasing her. Haru also figured out, by pure luck, that she could hide in some of the trees.

Which is what she was doing right now. Sitting in her hiding tree with her knees brought up to her chest Haru tried no to make much noise. She didn't know how long she was there, but it felt like a long time, and once she thought the monster was long gone Haru hiccupped.

"Th-This isn't fu-fun any more! Haru wants to wake up now! I-I wanna go ho-home! Ha-Haru doesn't like it here!" She cried slipping in and out of speaking in third person.

Using one hand she pinched her self to wake up, only to yelp in pain because it _hurt_. "H-Hai! Th-this isn't funny! Wa-Wake u-up Haru! Wake up!" She exclaimed panicked as she smacked the palms of her hands against her face.

"Haha! The tree is talking! How strange!"

Haru paused and blinked staring at the entrance of her hiding tree. Had she heard another person? Or maybe it was another monster trying to lure her out and eat her?

Getting on her hands and knees Haru crawled a little bit over to the entrance. "The tree isn't talking…" She said slowly to who, or what, ever was outside.

"Haha, are you sure? It seems like it is to me."

Haru scrunched up she face and stood, before poking her head out of the tree. "Haru is really, really, sure…" She replied.

She watched as the boy in front of her, who looked to be her age, blinked in confusion before he grinned, "Do all girls here live in trees?" He asked.

Haru blinked back at him before she felt her eyes tear up, "H-Haru's not from here…" She replied. "H-Haru was kidnapped, and chased, and, and!" Her legs gave out underneath her and Haru dropped to the ground crying. "Ha-Haru wants to go home!" She cried. Haru was so busy crying her heart out she didn't see the slightly panicked look on the boy's face.

"H-Hey don't cry!" The boy exclaimed. "I-I'm lost too so, so we can help each other get home!" He said hurriedly.

Haru sniffled and looked up at the boy, "R-Really?" She asked.

"Mmhm! Sure why not? " He replied. "I'm Yamamoto, Takeshi! Your name's Haru right?" The boy added holding out a hand to help her up.

Haru nodded and wiped her eyes before letting the boy help her up. "Mmhm! Miura, Haru. I'm six how old are you?" She asked Takeshi.

He grinned at her, "I'm six too!"

Haru smiled back, only to jump and squeak a moment later when she heard a furious roar. "It's back! Run Takeshi-kun!" She cried before taking off running. She didn't realize that she was still holding Takeshi's hand as she dragged him along with her.

"E-Eh? What's back? Why are we running Haru?" He asked confused.

"It's a giant spider! It was chasing Haru earlier, and made Haru hide in the tree! Haru didn't even do anything to it!"

Takeshi blinked, "So it's like we're playing tag?" He asked, but before he could get an answer from Haru he grinned and sped up to take the lead. "Sounds fun Haru! Let's go this way!"

After running for what seemed like forever to the two six year olds both sat down on the ground panting.

"I… think… w-we, we… wo-won…" Takeshi said grinning at Haru, who could only nod her head yes in response. Now that she was sitting she was really tired, and not only trying to catch her breath, but also stay awake.

The staying awake part didn't work, because while Takeshi was thinking about what game they would play next Haru fell asleep, startling him when she leaned on his shoulder. Even at six years old Takeshi Yamamoto knew better then to wake up a sleeping girl…

Though he did try, poking her gently in the shoulder and calling her name. When it didn't work he sighed, and looked around for something to do that didn't involve much moving. Though Yamamoto started to realize that, now he wasn't playing tag, he was really tired too.

Picking up a small stick near by he started to draw stick figures in the dirt in an attempt to stay awake. Just as it was getting really hard for him to stay awake some noise form near by startled him.

"Wh-Who's there?" He asked moving Haru so he could stand up; he still held the stick in one hand.

The noise stopped for a moment, before it started again, and from the bushes near by something came out, and stopped upon seeing him. "Children?" It asked.

Yamamoto's jaw dropped as he tried to figure out what he was looking at, the stick held in his hand also fell to the ground. A dinosaur? Or maybe a dragon? Though no dinosaur or dragon he had even seen in books was furry, and wore Japanese style plate armor…

"Woah…"

The creature blinked at him, before it turned and called, "Asari, over here! There are children…"

Just a little more then a moment later a man in traditional Japanese clothing came out of the forest. He blinked in surprise at Yamamoto, and caught sight of Haru when she moved in her sleep. "So there are." He said.

Yamamoto watched as the man came closer, and then kneeled in front of him. "My name is Asari, Ugetsu. What is yours?" He asked.

"Yamamoto, Takeshi I'm six." Yamamoto replied. He paused a moment before he asked, "Are you part of this game too?"

Asari blinked at the boy in confusion, "What game do you mean Yamamoto-kun?" He asked.

"Well before I came here, and found Haru someone in my TV asked to play with me." He replied honestly. "So far I've played hide 'n seek, and tag with Haru." He added with a nod.

Asari smiled at the boy, "Well, you muse be very tired. I see your friend is already asleep. Would you like to come with my friend, and I? We can get you two home."

Yamamoto thought a moment, and then nodded his head yes. Mostly because even though he was having a blast playing these games, Haru didn't seem to be having much fun.

After Asari picked up Haru he followed the man over to his dragon-dinosaur friend who looked down at Yamamoto thoughtfully before it asked. "Would you like a ride?"

Yamamoto blinked a few times at it before he nodded his head eagerly, "You bet!" He said excitedly before he climbed up onto the creature's back. Though Yamamoto also fell asleep not even half way through his ride. Neither Haru nor Yamamoto was awake when they were brought to a mansion, and from there sent home.

When the two woke up the next morning they were back home safe in the living rooms of their own houses. They both told their parents about their wild and realistic dream, and both were praised for their active imaginations.

So they went on thinking that it had just been a dream, and like most dreams this was pushed back in their minds. The details about what had happened that night blurring and fading as they grew up. Neither realizing that they would meet again in eight years from that time.

* * *

**A/N :** And there's part two for both Yamamoto and Haru! Now, as I was writing this up I realized that this story reeked of YamaHaru pairing build up for Crests of the Sky. I will tell you all right now that I have no romance planned for that story other then Tsuna's one sided crush on Kyoko. Even then it's one sided... So yeah. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this! It was fun, and amusing for me to write.

_Disclaimer: Akari-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, any of it's characters, places, or anything like that. The same goes for Digimon._

**_Please review with your dying will! Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._**


End file.
